


Oh Hi There Stranger

by Wolfheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Gangs, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCall and Hale are rival gangs. Stiles, who's in the McCall gang, steps a little too close to Hale territory and has a run in with a certain curly-haired guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hi There Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small little ficlet I wrote for [Danika](../users/DefenestratingDanika/profile) because she's been dying for more Stisaac and prompted me. Lol :)

Stiles spun on his heels whenever he heard footsteps approaching. The grip he had on his baseball bat tightened, and he readied himself for a fight. Great. Just great. It was probably a Hale gang member lurking about. He had his fair share of them lately. Erica, one of the spunkiest members of Hale, had stalked him out about two weeks ago, taken a metal piece out of his car, hit him over the back of the head with it, and then continued to kick his ribs until they were sore and bruised. There wasn’t even any problems going on between the McCalls and the Hales at the time. She just had a twisted sense of what fun was. She liked to taunt people, rough them up, and shout out,  _'Give 'em Hale!'_

"You seem spooked."

Stiles watched as a lanky, curly-haired teen slunk around the corner of the alleyway they were in with a smirk on his face. It was Isaac, another Hale member.

"Yeah, well, there’s a murdering, blonde barbie on the loose, so…," Stiles shrugged half-heartedly.

Stiles’s attention dropped down to the knife Isaac was spinning around in his hands as Isaac approached him. Stiles kept his guard up, still holding the bat over his shoulder. Isaac leaned his head back and grinned wickedly at him. It sent a chill up Stiles’s back.

Isaac warned cheekily, “There’s more than just that out here. You’re in Hale territory.”

"Technically, this is neutral ground," Stiles disagreed. "You don’t actually own the arcade store block."

"Ah." Isaac nodded in a fake show of agreement. "But we do own the movie rental the street over from that. And isn’t it shady to be lurking around in an alley? I could hold you in contempt."

"Oh, like you were doing just two seconds ago? What are you the police now?" A wide, incredulous grin stretched on Stiles’s face as he nodded jerkily. "Yeah.  _Right._  Oh-kay.”

Isaac hummed in the back of his throat before announcing, “You’re going to wish I was.”

Isaac sprang forward with his knife extended out. Stiles swung, but Isaac ducked under it and shoved Stiles up against the brick wall. The bat slipped out of his hands and clattered against the pavement. Stiles grunted as the wind got temporarily knocked out of him, and he froze the instant he felt the cool touch of metal against his throat. There was a small pause where they stared at each other. The smirk on Isaac’s face grew, and then suddenly Isaac was kissing him. It was rough and filthy with Isaac completely dominating his mouth, and Stiles melted under the embrace as his control was stripped from him. When Isaac pulled back, they were both gasping for breath.

"You were really going to hit me," Isaac accused with amusement in his voice, his breath still heavy.

Stiles was too breathless to really jab at him, but he joked anyway, “You were looking to get hit.”

Isaac kissed him again, caught Stiles’s bottom lip between his teeth, and pulled. He nipped up along his jawline and whispered in his ear, “I should punish you.”

Isaac’s hands had slipped under the edge of Stiles’s shirt after he put the knife back in his pocket, and he shivered whenever Isaac’s fingers rubbed against his lower abdomen. “Right here? Not really a good idea.”

However, Stiles couldn’t really deny the sense of thrill that was rushing through his veins at the thought of fooling around here in the alleyway. Isaac snickered, and his hot breath tickled Stiles’s face. Stiles didn’t need to see it to know Isaac was smirking again. “I could persuade you.”

Oh, yes, he really, really could.


End file.
